


I Wish It Was Raining (Yellow Curtains)

by eavk



Series: Every Color of the Curtains AU [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Roommates, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: Abruptly, Even closed the textbook with a loud slam, and stood up from his chair. Isak startled at the sound and looked over to ask him what was wrong."Let's get out of here, I wanna walk around and take a break." He walked over to where Isak was spread on his bed and grabbed his hand. Isak allowed himself to be pulled up, forcing the slight flush on his cheeks to settle down, and sat at the edge as Even let go and quickly grabbed his keys. Already used to Even's spontaneous decisions, Isak reached down to get the hoodie that was thrown on the floor and slipped it on. He looked out the window and noticed how gloomy the sky was."It looks like it's gonna rain, you sure you wanna go out now?" Isak asked."Yeah, I’m positive."Or,Isak and Even are unlikely roommates at University, and Isak’s still the ball of grumpiness he was in high school. Albeit probably for another reason.





	I Wish It Was Raining (Yellow Curtains)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a month ago with just the first few paragraphs written, then I couldn’t sleep so this snowballed out of my head. It actually went a different direction than I had initially planned, but I think I like this direction more. Hope you enjoy! Check out the end notes for my thought process :)
> 
> \- aea
> 
> NOTE: The days are in chronological order, and sometime's weeks and months pass in between the days written.

Friday, @12:11

It's interesting how Universities don't pair up dorms according to majors, or even grade level. That's what Isak assumed was standard procedure when he transferred to Oslo University to complete his remaining two years after community college. That is clearly not the case and is the reason that Isak, a biology major with a caffeine problem somehow ended up roommates with the human embodiment of the definition of hipster. Who was a film major. 

Even's fine though, really. He just likes to watch films on his laptop without headphones on and Isak can somehow always feel Even's eyes on him. Probably judging his every move because their lifestyles are the complete opposite of one another. But really, given a short amount of time, Isak realized how genuinely nice the guy was and they got along fine. Isak doesn't have the heart to project his grumpiness towards Even, and it's actually made him a little more calmer. Even exuded such a welcoming presence, it's no wonder how he easily has much more friends than the average person. 

It was already their second semester dorming together, so Isak had already gotten comfortable around Even and their different lifestyles and personalities.

But that's really the one thing that peeves Isak off. It's just, Isak really hates when Even brings guys home. He knows his roommate is pansexual with a leaning preference towards boys (judging by majority of his guests are male) and he doesn't care, he's not a homophobe okay? 

When Even told him casually when they introduced each other on their first day, Isak simply nodded and they continued unpacking their boxes. To be fair, sometimes the guys Even brings aren't romantic or even sexual partners. Isak recalls a couple people falling victim to Even's charm and when his complete obliviousness eventually makes the person leave unsatisfied, he finds it a bit too amusing to watch. Isak's internal glee when the guest leaves is just due to the fact that he doesn't like their dorm overcrowded. He's not very social, really. He'd much rather just have Even with him, the dorm is for two people after all. 

Isak just doesn't think Even's aware of how charming he is. 

 

Monday, @19:32

 

The two are alone in their dorm, sat across each other on their respective beds. They're both on their laptops supposedly working on assignments, but they both know the other is losing focus. Even asks Isak how his day had been, and they somehow end up on the topics of hookups when Even mentions his friend's antics at a bar the other night. Seeing an opportunity, Isak questions him as to why he rarely sees his dates come around more than once or twice. Even sends him a confused glance. 

Isak clarifies, "I mean good on you for getting laid so often, but you never wanna pursue a relationship with any of them?"  
"Isak, I'm not sleeping with every person I bring in here, they're just friends!" Even says incredulously. "All we ever do is watch and discuss films. You're always in the room when I bring people over, wouldn't you notice if I was fucking someone?" 

"But they're always flirting with you!" he protests, albeit a little too defensive.  
"Two people discussing mutual interests isn't flirting." Even points out. 

Isak doesn't have much in common with Even, so he doesn't really understand the pretentious things he overhears Even and his friends saying. They always seem to be so passionate though, so he chalks it up to weird flirting. 

"Oh. Well, sorry I just assumed you were getting some every night." Isak picks at a thread on the pillow in his lap, too embarrassed to look at Even.  
"I'm flattered, but I'm not into casual flings. I'm a romantic at heart. Making out in the rain, long coffee dates, pining, all that jazz." Even says winking. He adjusts his position so he's laying down on his stomach instead, and Isak stares at his side profile. 

"What about you, do you have a secret girlfriend I don't know about?" he asks, raising an eyebrow teasingly.  
Now it's Isak's turn to be surprised, "How would I do that? I'm either here or in class. I don't have time to date, let alone woo some chick." 

Even hums for a second, "So your only options would be the girls in your class then."  
"Even, I really don't need or want a girlfriend. I'm fine being single for a long time." Isak says almost defensively. He really doesn't want a girlfriend, he's too busy. 

"Alright, alright. We can both be single for now."

 

Thursday, @ 13:14

 

"Even I already drank coffee this morning, I don't need to go again."  
"Come on Isak, you need a change of pace every now and then. We can sit at a proper table instead of studying in our stuffy dorm." 

So, Isak is sat in a corner booth across Even, his second cup of coffee of the day steaming in front of him, half empty, that Even insisted he pay for. They're both working on essays, Even’s an analysis on some director he’s obsessed with, and Isak’s a lab report. Isak has to admit the cafe is cozy enough that the common tension in his shoulders isn't as prevalent, and the low rumble of the shop is a nice contrast to the usual blaring of Even's laptop. 

Isak still doesn't have the heart to ask Even to use headphones in the dorm. 

 

Monday, @15:52

 

It becomes a thing. Even drags Isak over to the coffee shop just outside of campus, where it's less crowded than the one on campus. They take turns paying for the coffee after a month of Even's insistence on paying for Isak. 

"Even, if you don't let me pay this time I'm dumping my coffee on your laptop."  
"Fine. But I'll pay tomorrow."

However, just like at their dorm, Even seems to have made friends with every person on campus if the constant passing greetings go by anything. Isak is sure now that Even isn't aware of his doting admirers when he simply smiles politely, declining a handsome classmate who offers to buy him a refill for his cup. 

Isak scowls a bit on reflex every time someone approaches their table. It's honestly not much, maybe one or two a day but to Isak he can feel the tension back in his shoulders every time Even makes small talk with a classmate. 

His coffee cup is empty. Isak must just be feeling envious that Even has a line of people offering to meet his every need while Isak is sat with an empty cup. 

Said cup is now being lifted off the table. Isak watches Even's hands as he stands, gesturing to the cashier, "I'll be back, just gonna get refills."  
"Should have had that dude pay for them." Isak jokes.  
"Nah, it's my turn to pay for us today." And with that, he skips off to the register, Isak's eye's trailing his descent. 

It's only when they're packing up to go back to their dorm when Isak remembers it was his day to pay for their coffee. 

 

Wednesday, @19:06

 

Isak had met Even’s friends before, but never much more than casual pleasantries, and never all of them at once. Even finally convinced Isak to come with him and his boys to a party. Isak usually always said no. He had gone through his party phase early in high school, and by the time third year rolled around he had grown tired of it. Before, it was almost a coping mechanism. He thought, with so much people around he couldn’t possibly feel lonely. But the only times he felt free enough to mingle and let loose was with the help of alcohol and drugs. He had done things he wasn’t proud of, and eventually stopped. Without them though, he realized how cold it could be without alcohol warming his bones. With his clear head he just watched as his friends got wasted, and he was alone.

Before Isak could come up with an excuse, four men burst into their dorm. The fifth one stood in the hallway, not being able to fit through the door due to the balloon bouquet he was holding. One look at their welcoming smiles, and Isak couldn’t bring himself to say no.

He briefly remembers their names, but they all reintroduce themselves anyways, just in case. Just like Even, they’re unabashed and outspoken, though a little more goofy. Yousef seems to be the most chill out of them, and Isak finds himself sandwiched between him and Even most of the night as the two fondly watch their friends progressively get more drunk. 

Isak had anticipated the sure steady stream of people hitting on Even. He waited for the body to his left to vanish with a pretty girl or boy, seeing as there was quite literally hundreds of options. Isak was scoping the crowd for the possible lucky person of the night unconsciously, then stopped, realizing it probably looked like he himself was desperate to get laid. But to his surprise, Even stayed by his side the entire night. His warm body close enough that Isak never felt cold.

Maybe parties weren’t always so lonely.

 

Tuesday, @2:05

 

"Isak."  
"Yeah?"  
"I can't sleep.”  
"Me neither."

It was the middle of the semester, so inevitably midterm exams had taken up their life. Their study sessions in the coffee shop stretched much longer than usual. Luckily, their last exam was tomorrow. They walked back to the dorms hours after the sun had set, but the coffee was still running through their systems. After a couple hours of attempting to sleep, Even had given up.

"You thinking about anything?"  
"I always am. Usually takes me a while to sleep even without the coffee."

Although it was dark in the room, Isak heard Even's bed creak a little, the sheets shifting and he assumes Even had turned to face his direction. Isak continued staring up at the ceiling. 

"So, what's in Isak Valtersen's head at this particular time of night?"  
Isak thought for a moment, though he already knew the answer.

"Space. Time. Parallel universes."  
"Science isn't my strongest suit. But maybe hearing you talk about it will help me sleep. If you want to."

It was Isak's turn now to face Even, though he could barely make out his face, he could see the general form of him wrapped up in his covers. 

Isak asked Even if he knew the general concept, then explained the theory anyways. 

"...it's infinite, really. Each universe could have the simplest changes from ours. But it could also be completely different. Every version of ourselves is happening, existing, right now."  
"So.. even something small and irrelevant?"  
"Yeah, like our yellow curtains could be like, red or something, I don’t know. Simple things."  
"I like the color of our curtains though."  
"Yeah. Me too."  
“There was a red one at the store, but I didn’t like it as much. Red's too intense...”

 

Isak could hear Even trail off, his breath slowing down gradually, and then the expected light snores started. Isak watches the steady rise and fall of Even’s shoulders, and eventually he feels his eyes close as well.

 

Thursday, @20:42

 

“I think I like Even.”  
“Wow, not even a hello. Also, you’ve figured this out now?”

Even was with his friends out at some party celebrating the end of hell week. He had invited Isak like he usually does, but this time Isak declined. An hour after attempting to finish his assignment, he called Jonas. His best friend had taken a gap year after community college, and was currently in California for a month to experience a different culture. But he’d visited Isak at the university a lot, sometimes roping in the others when Isak really needed a break. He met Even a month into the semester and quickly approved of his best friend’s roommate. 

After a long pause from Isak, Jonas sighed, “Even’s an amazing guy, you two-”  
“That’s exactly it, he’s a guy.”  
Isak could hear the exasperated sputter Jonas let out, and before the inevitable sexuality-is-a-spectrum-rant Jonas was bound to dive into, Isak continued, “Okay, okay, I know. He’s amazing. It’s not just that he’s a guy, I just haven’t felt this way ever, I guess.

It felt like it suddenly happened. The realization smacking Isak in the face when he had woken up on Tuesday morning to see Even had already gone to class. Isak knew it was because he had an early exam, but it didn’t stop the disappointment seeping into his gut when he didn’t see Even across from him. 

But he can see it now. How it had been gradual, how easy it had been for Even to fill a spot in his life over the course of a collective six months living together. Even hadn’t even carved his way in, there had already been an empty spot in Isak’s chest, he just never knew it was there. 

Also, what a jealous fuck he had been the entire time.

“What about Sara?”  
“You know that wasn’t really much. I was more like a therapist if anything, with how much she complained to me daily.”  
“Now that I think of it, you never really tried dating after that.”  
“Nope.”  
“Any reason why?”  
“I didn’t feel anything with her, or anyone else honestly.”  
“But you do with Even?”  
“Yeah.”

Isak could hear the smile in Jonas’ voice as he simply said, 

“Then do something about it.”

 

Wednesday, @21:21

 

Isak was worried that the sudden revelation he had would have caused him to be a cliche stuttering fool around Even. Blushing as he changed, tripping over his feet and his words when they talked. But he was so integrated in his life now that he had only felt relief when Even came home an hour after Jonas hung up, just a little tipsy and humming some pop song. 

Okay, that was a bit of a lie. He wasn’t bending over backwards at Even’s every move, but he was a bit hyper aware of Even’s presence now. It was a quiet night and the sound of each page that Even turned was gradually getting faster. He could practically feel the energy thrumming in his bones as Even’s leg started to bounce, jittering his body slightly, his hunched back exuding agitation.

Abruptly, Even closed the textbook with a loud slam, and stood up from his chair. Isak had already been so focused on Even that he jumped at the sound and looked over quickly to ask him what was wrong. 

"Let's get out of here, I wanna walk around and take a break." 

He walked over to where Isak was spread on his bed and grabbed his hand. Isak allowed himself to be pulled up, forcing the slight flush on his cheeks to settle down, and sat at the edge as Even let go and quickly grabbed his keys. Already used to Even's spontaneous decisions, Isak reached down to get the hoodie that was thrown on the floor and slipped it on. He looked out the window and noticed how gloomy the night sky was. 

"It looks like it's gonna rain, you sure you wanna go out now?" Isak asked.  
"Yeah, I’m positive."

They ended up quietly walking to the small park that was still considered to be on campus. It overlooked a pond and there was a tiny bridge that was pretty much useless, but added to the serenity of the spot. There were multiple lights allowing the water to have a soft glow. The air was still, but chilly enough that Isak's hands were stuffed in the pocket of his hoodie, and Even's covered with the long sleeves of his jacket. 

They sat on the grass at the edge of the pond, and after a few minutes Isak broke the silence. 

“In a parallel universe I think I’d be a little more social.”

Even turned to Isak, amused.

“I always invite you to parties.”  
“I come to some of them. But I mean I guess I wish I was a bit more open.”  
“But then you wouldn’t be this Isak. You’d be Isak in another universe, not the one here. Now.”

Isak flipped his hood up and laid down on the grass. Even followed, using his arm to cushion his head.

“I guess you’re right. There’s a reason we’re here, now. Even if in the grand scheme of things we’re all irrelevant, almost nonexistent.”  
“Alright, this is getting a bit too existential. My brain wanted a break, not to dissect space.” Even teased. 

Isak smiled, “At least the weather is clearing up. Good thing, we didn’t even bring umbrellas.”

There were crickets chirping somewhere off in the field, and the moon peaked out, illuminating the water at their feet.

Even pursed his lips. 

“I wish it was raining.”  
“What? Why? This is like, the perfect weather. We can even see the stars now.”  
“You’re right. But I guess I had a different cliche planned in my head.”

Confused, Isak turned to look at Even who was still staring up at the stars. 

“Wha-”  
“Can I kiss you?”

Isak feels his arms freeze, his blood coursing through his body at the simple question. Even sat up simply and turned to face him, a small smile on his face,

“Usually people just go for it. But I thought I should ask first, it’s more polite.”

At that, Isak snorts. Like a spell being broken, he’s suddenly alive. His smile is taking up his entire face, he’s giggling and he feels his stomach flutter. 

This boy. Isak’s so in love.

“Yes. Please.”

As Even leans in and their lips press together, Isak feels warmth settle into his bones as he melts into Even’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was alright! I’ve found that I love writing AU’s. I remember seeing a tumblr post about an AU where Person A is salty with Person B, (their roommate), and they don’t realize why they hate seeing Person B with another person until they realize it’s because they want to be that person. Did that even make sense? Anyways, it’s 3:00 AM and I apologize for any mistakes that I might have missed whilst writing this.
> 
> As always, I tried to include references to the canon plot. I also tried to make this not super cliche, but it still probably turned out very cliche, but I hope it was interesting! I wanted to develop their story a bit more, I’m a sucker for long-pining-oblivious-fics. I also added some foreshadowing cause I also love doing that lol. Anyways, hope I did it all successfully! 
> 
> Oh yeah, I actually know nothing about parallel universes, I’m just going off of their conversation from that iconic bedroom scene.
> 
> Thank you for reading :))
> 
> \- aea


End file.
